From the DE 34 27 207 C2, such an arrangement is known in the art. The advantage of the prior art design is that it is possible in a simple way in case of a defective cartridge heater to replace just this cartridge heater, without that the supply line needs to be newly laid. Rather, the electrical supply line can remain at its original position. This is in particular important for usual injection molding tools, which are heated with such cartridge heaters, since such injection molding tools often comprise several hundred such cartridge heaters including supply cables. Such a design is not only advantageous for laid cartridge heaters including supply cables, but it is also advantageous that such cartridge heaters can separately be manufactured and stored and the respective supply cables in different lengths can also be assembled as standard and stored. If a corresponding combination is to be used, an electrical cartridge heater is combined with a matching supply cable. In the prior art embodiment, the cartridge heater has a small diameter of for instance 4 mm.
It is disadvantageous in the prior art embodiment that the supply cable is enclosed in an end region by a stable ceramic insulator, in which the contact sleeves are arranged, this insulator being enclosed by a metal housing. In addition, sealing elements in the form of a silicone plug have to be accommodated in the housing, and the sealing between the electrical supply line and the housing as well as the parts in the housing is problematic. Further, the detachable connection of the housing with the jacket of the cartridge heater is complicated, since in fact in the prior art there is mentioned a threaded connection, wherein however with this design the enclosing housing must be arranged rotatably relative to the insulator together with the plug. This further leads to substantial problems with regard to the sealed design and arrangement against environmental influences.